Fastening elements of known sanitary washstand fittings can be inserted in an aperture in a washstand from above and are secured from below by screwing. Often, the washstand is accessible from below only with difficulty, so that the fitter is frequently obliged to adopt an uncomfortable posture which is also detrimental to health. In addition, the connection of the washstand fitting from below by screwing is complicated and time-consuming.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.